


My fellow Half Demon

by BnhaLover4235



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hanyou Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: Inuyasha thought that he was the only Half Dog Demon but he was wrong. On the night of the new moon Kagome falls into a deep sleep but the others aren't able to wake her when the daylight come she wakes up and to their surprise she has dog ears. Kagome knew she was half demon so she sought out Lady Kaede. The day Inuyasha and Kagome met after she woke Inuyasha up he smells her scent and says "Your scent smells like mine. Your a Half Demon as well."
Relationships: Ayame/Kouga (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	My fellow Half Demon

Kagome's POV  
Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi and I'm your average 9th grader. That is until today. "Mom are you sure that I'm Half Demon?" I asked. "Yes, both you and Sota are." Mom said. "But Sota and I don't look like it." I said. "I know but you Grandfather sealed your demonic powers away after you kids kept getting bullied. So your grandfather sealed away your powers on the night of the new moon. But your brother's demonic powers were taken by you on the night of the new moon. Your father is a Great Dog Demon. I was the reincarnation of a priestess and so are you, in fact her name is Kikyo she sealed your father's friend's Half Demon son Inuyasha to the sacred tree. So you can go into the past and free Inuyasha." Mom said. 'So I can sense things?' I asked myself. "I can sense a jewel." I said. "You mean the shikon jewel." Mom said. "Yeah." I said. 'I'm gonna go to the feudal era.' I thought to myself. "Kagome?" Mom asked. "I'm going." I said. "Take your bow and arrows." Grandpa said. "Yeah." I said. As I grab everything I need, I head to the Bone Eaters Well. "Here we go!!!" I yell jumping into the well. "Who are ye?" I hear a voice ask. "I am Lady Kikyo's reincarnation, Kagome." I say. "Oh. My name is Kaede, Kikyo's younger sister." Kaede said. "Nice to meet you. Do you know where Inuyasha is?" I asked. "Yes in that forest there where you came out of." Kaede said. "Alright come with me." I said. "But why?" They all ask. "So I have some one there to whiteness." I said. "You have the sacred jewel!!!" I hear a voice shout. "Look out its Mistress Centipede!!!" One of the villagers said. "I"ll take care of her!" I shouted shooting a sacred arrow. "Ah she dodged it." I said turning and running into Inuyasha's forest. "There he is." I said. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "I'm not Kikyo, my name is Kagome and I am her reincarnation. Are you the half demon Inuyasha?" I asked. "Yeah. Your scent smells like mine. Your a Half Demon as well." Inuyasha said. "Yeah my father is a dog demon." I said. "Really mine is to." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha my mother is human and my father is demon but my grandfather sealed my demonic powers away on the night of the new moon I had the ability to take the demonic powers of another half demon away but I can only use it once and I used it on my brother on the night of the new moon." I said. "Why?" I heard Inuyasha ask. "Well my brother was being bullied for looking like a dog and I took action asking my grandfather to seal my powers away after I took Sota's demonic powers away on the night of the new moon." I said. "Well Kagome I'll protect you but did your grandfather say anything about when your powers will come back?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes when I get a group of friends that care about me. Only then on the night of the new moon will they return." I said. "Found you." I hear Mistress Centipede said. "Ah! Get away!" I shouted. "Kagome take this sacred arrow out of me." Inuyasha said. "Ah okay." I said. I walk over to Inuyasha and try to take the arrow out when suddenly it disappears. "Give me the sacred jewel girl!!!" Mistress Centipede shouted. "Your not touching her!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "Inuyasha we need to keep her away from the village!!!" I shouted. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" Inuyasha shouts. 'Ah he killed Mistress Centipede.' I thought to myself. "Wow." I said. "Kagome let's go so we can protect the jewel." Inuyasha said. "Oh I know what happened to you and Kikyo 50 years ago." I said. "You do?" Inuyasha asked. "A demon named Naraku injured Kikyo before she sealed you to the tree." I said. "So you mean the same happened to you?" Inuyasha asked. "No but it happened to a friend of my father's." I said. "I get it." Inuyasha said. As me and Inuyasha walked down to the village I saw the villagers freak out. "Guys Inuyasha won't attack you." I said. "You sure?" One of the villagers asked. "Yes I'm positive." I said. "I don't want to attack you." Inuyasha said. "Inuyasha." Kaede said. "Yeah what is it?" Inuyasha asked. "These are the beads of subjugation. They are for you. Kagome will you so kind as to but them on Inuyasha for me." Kaede said. "Sure." I said taking the beads and putting them on Inuyasha. "Damnit Kagome take them off me." Inuyasha said pulling on them. "Nu-uh." I said giggling. "Now!" Inuyasha shouted. "Nu-uh sit boy." I said. "Ack!" Inuyasha shouted as he hit the ground. "Sorry but I'm not taking them off you." I said. "Why not Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "Because you are misbehaving." I said. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked. "Well for one you tried to attack Kaede after I released you from that arrow." I said. "Okay okay I'm sorry Kaede." Inuyasha said. "Good." I said. "Hey Kagome I'm hungry." Inuyasha said. "Alright. Lady Kaede do you think me and Inuyasha have something to eat?" I asked. "Sure and grab the sacred jewel." Kaede said. I look down and I see blood and the jewel. "Oh my." I said fainting.

Inuyasha's POV  
I watch as Kagome faints from blood loss but before she can hit the ground I catch her. "Kagome wake up." I said. "Come quickly so we can patch up her wound." Kaede said. "Yeah alright." I said picking up the jewel then Kagome. 'She is very pretty but I don't want her to die like Kikyo did.' I thought to myself. "Inuyasha." Kaede said. "Yeah what?" I asked. "Do ye love Kagome?" Kaede asked. "I don't know honestly." I said. 'Kagome is cute but I don't know if I love her.' I thought to myself. "Inuyasha get something to eat then ye may lay down to sleep." Kaede said. "Yeah okay." I said. 'I will avenge you Kikyo and I will move on.' I thought to myself.


End file.
